Asseroosje
by Marjanneke
Summary: Kruising van assepoester een doornroosje. Wat doe ik die arme bladers toch aan...


**Notie van de schrijfster :** Dit verhaaltje kwam opeens in me op tijdens het luisteren naar de CD van "the beauty and the beast." Waarom zou je geen twee sprookjes kunnen mixen? Beyblade met al zijn karakters is perfect voor dit veel te veel personages bevattende sprookje...

* * *

Er waren eens een koning en een koningin. Ze woonden in het mooiste kasteel van het mooiste land van de wereld. De koning heette Kai en de koningin heette Emily. Het koningspaar was heel gelukkig, maar er ontbrak nog iets. Dat iets kwam snel.

"Ik ben zwanger!!!!!" zei koningin Emily. Koning Kai viel flauw. Maar het was echt zo. Negen maanden later werd er een prinsesje geboren. Dat prinsesje kreeg de naam Mariah.

"We nodigen het hele land uit voor het feest!!" zei de koning blij. "Ja, allemaal, behalve… de boze toverheks!" zei de koningin. En zo gebeurde het. Het hele land werd uitgenodigd. Behalve de boze toverheks.

In het kasteel werd echter nog een kindje geboren. De dienstmeid Julia en lakei Tala verwachtten ook een kindje. Dat meisje werd geboren op dezelfde dag als de prinses. Het meisje kreeg de naam Mathilde. Ook zei werden uitgenodigd op het feest, maar ze wilden liever niet komen.

Het feest was een groot succes! Alle feeën van het land spraken goede wensen over het kleine prinsesje uit. Tot… opeens alles zwart werd. "Woehahaha! Ikke zou niet moge kome, da ziet ge van hier!!! Ikke, de grote boze toverheks!! Ikke zou nie moge kome!"

"Euh, we hebben er nog aan gedacht." Zei de koning. "En toch mocht ik niet komen!!!!! Daar zal ge voor boeten! Voordat die armzalige schepsel 16 jaar wordt, zal zij zich prikken aan een spinnenwiel! Een week later zal zij sterven, samen met dit hele verdoemde land!"

"Nee, alstublieft! Doe ons dat niet aan, het spijt ons!!" smeekte de koningin. "Te laat! Schreeuwde boze toverheks Voltaire. Hij/zij was lang geleden een man geweest, bij een toverspreuk liep het echter mis…

"Ienemienemutte! Tienpondfrutte! Dit kleine meisje zal sterven voor haar zestiende, aan een spinnenwiel! Tienpondkaas! Iemenmienemutte is den baas!!" En met een flits verdween de heks.

"Neen! Wat moeten wij nu doen?" Toen verscheen tovenaar Kevin. "Ik zal de spreuk minderen, ik kan ze niet ongedaan maken. Ze zal honderd jaar slapen."

"Ik heb het! Euh eum! Vanaf heden zijn alle spinnenwielen in ons land verboden! Voila, da wast! En nu allemaal opkrassen!!!" Zei de koning plechtig.

En zo geschiede het, alle spinnenwielen werden verboden.

Prinses Mariah kreeg alles wat haar hartje begeerde, maar ze voelde zich dikwijls eenzaam in het grote kasteel. Als niemand keek, ging ze naar de verdieping van de bedienden. Daar mocht ze niet komen, maar ze vond het veel leuker zo. Tot ze op een dag iets zag, wat ze niet mocht zien.

"Poetsen, jij kleine duivel! Mathilde, poetsen heb ik gezegd!" "Ja, stiefpapa." Mariah zag lakei Tyson en zijn twee zonen Max en Kenny. Ze riepen op het arme meisje. Mariah had medelijden met haar, maar toen ze de grote lakei zag afkomen, liep ze snel weg.

Ze probeerde het hele incident te vergeten. Dat lukte ook, tot haar vijftiende verjaardag. Prinses Mariah kreeg van de koning en de koningin een grote poes cadeau. Ze speelde de hele dag met het beestje. De poes en Mariah belandden al spelend in een grote gang. Daar zat arme Mathilde weer eens te poetsen. Mariah had haar niet gezien en liep al spelend de emmer water omver.

Ze bleef stokstijf staan. De poes deed net hetzelfde. "Het spijt me, prinses, ik had hier niet mogen zitten." Fluisterde arme Mathilde. "Waarom? Het spijt mij! Ik had beter moeten uitkijken. Ik zal je wel even helpen." Zei de prinses. "Neen, dat mag u niet! U bent jarig vandaag!" "Dat weet ik, maar ik mag geen mensen pijn doen, zegt mama altijd." "Wist u, prinses, dat ik ook jarig ben vandaag?"

De prinses schrok daarvan. Waarom lieten ze dit arme meisje op haar verjaardag werken? "Maar, krijg je dan geen cadeautjes?" "Neen, sinds mijn ouders gestorven zijn, en lakei Tyson voor me zorgt, al drie jaar, krijg ik niets meer."

"Arm meisje. Ik weet het!! Je mag straks mee naar het bal van de prins! Dat is mijn cadeautje voor jou!"

"Meent u dat echt?" "Ja, en stop met dat "u". Ik ben gewoon Mariah voor jou, laat dat prinses er maar af. Hoe heet jij?" "Ik ben Mathilde." "Leuk! Ik moet nu gaan, maar ik verwacht je straks!! Dag Mathilde, gelukkige verjaardag!!" "Voor u..ik bedoel, jou, hetzelfde."

Mathilde kon bijna zingen van geluk. Eindelijk iemand die eens aan haar verjaardag dacht! En niet zomaar iemand, neen, de prinses! Opeens zakte de moed in haar schoenen. "Ik heb helemaal niets om naar dat bal te gaan!" zei ze tegen niemand.

"Dan kan ik je helpen." Zei een stem. Het was tovenaar Kevin. "Ik heb beloofd om enkel de prinses te beschermen, maar ik zal je helpen omdat de prinses op je gesteld is."

Hij toverde een paar spinnen om tot paarden en de keukenrol werd een prachtige koets. Hij toverde ook van een keukenhanddoek een prachtige jurk voor Mathilde.

"Ga nu maar snel naar het feest! Maar wees thuis om twaalf uur, dan wordt de betovering verbroken." En met een ZIP verdween hij.

Mariah had veel plezier op het feest, maar ze miste Mathilde. Ze had echt gehoopt dat het meisje zou komen, maar ze zag niemand. Tot opeens… Een beeldschoon meisje op het bal verscheen? Niemand wist wie het was, maar prins Robert, die het bal organiseerde, werd smoorverliefd op haar. Mariah herkende haar meteen, maar zag toen de prins en liet die maar begaan. Ze had al last genoeg om de andere prinsen van haar lijf te slaan.

Mathilde en Robert dansten de hele avond, tot het twaalf uur werd. Snel rende Mathilde naar huis, maar ze vergat haar schoentje. Prins Robert nam het mee.

Hij wist dat ze uit het mooie kasteel uit het andere land kwam, dus beviel hij de volgende ochtend zijn lakeien om het hele andere land af te gaan en alle meisjes het schoentje laten passen.

Zo kwamen ze ook bij het kasteel. De prins wist dat prinses Mariah hier woonde, en stiekem hoopte hij dat zij het schoentje zou passen.

"Ik weiger." Zei de prinses botweg. "Maar lieverd! Het is zo'n knappe jongen! Pas het toch!" "Neen, laat haar maar!" Ze wees naar Mathilde, die achter een deur had staan kijken. Mariah trok het arme schepsel in de kamer. Mathilde trok het schoentje aan. En het zat als gegoten!

"Mijn lieverd! Kom mee! Naar mijn kasteel! Daar gaan we trouwen!!! Je wil toch met me trouwen?" De prins wist met zijn geluk geen blijf. "Ja, natuurlijk!"

In het kasteel van prins Robert trouwden ze, en ze leefden nog lang en gelukkig. Zo ook prinses Mariah. Zij leefde nog een jaar heel gelukkig. Want ze werd bijna zestien. Ze wist van de vloek over haar, maar bang was de prinses niet. Ze hield een groot feest voor alle mensen uit het kleine landje. Het feest was goed bezig, toen opeens… De boze toverheks Voltaire verscheen. "Maar wees niet bang! Ik kom in vrede! Ik heb zelfs een cadeautje mee voor Mariah!" De prinses nam het aan, deed het open, en prikte zich…aan een spinnenwiel!!

"Neeeeee!" Schreeuwde koning Kai! "Neeeee!!!" Schreeuwde het hele kasteel!!" Jawel!!!" riep de boze toverheks.

En toen werd het muisstil. Iedereen sliep. Wel honderd jaar lang. Het mooie kasteel werd overwoekerd door doornstruiken. Mensen uit de buurlanden kenden de legende wel, maar echt geloven deden ze niet. Niemand ging kijken in het bergachtige, onherbergzame landje.

Behalve… Een jonge prins, Ray genaamd. Hij had ook gehoord over de beeldschone, slapende prinses. Samen met zijn trouwe bedienden Lee en Gary ging hij naar het land. Ze waren al twee maanden onderweg, toen ze opeens een grote hoop doornstruiken zagen.

"Mijne prins, daar moet het zijn!" zei Gary. "Erop af!" zei Lee. "Hoe gaan we die doornstruiken eraf krijgen?" vroeg de prins zich af. "Heel simpel, met een zwaard in de hand, komen we door het hele doornland!" antwoorde Prins Ray voor zichzelf. Ze namen alledrie hun zwaard en hakten zich een weg door de doornstruiken. Een week een drie dagen hadden ze ervoor nodig, tot ze het kasteel bereikten.

In het kasteel was alles nog steeds muisstil. Ze gingen ieder apart op onderzoek. De prins vond de slapende prinses Mariah in haar kamer. Hij vond haar zo mooi, dat hij maar bleef kijken. "Jammer dat ze slaapt." Dacht hij.

"Mijn schoonheid, ik moet nu gaan." Hij kuste haar op de lippen en liep weg. Tot hij achter zich een geeuw hoorde. "Wat nu? Je bent wakker!!!!"

"Heb jij mij wakker gemaakt?" vroeg de prinses aan deze knappe vreemdeling. "Ik heb je wakker gekust, als je dat niet erg vond." Antwoorde de prins.

"Neen, hoor. Bedankt!" Ze gaf hem een dikke knuffel. De prins kon het niet laten en kuste haar terug. "Wil je met me trouwen?" vroeg hij zachtjes. "Natuurlijk!"

Een week later was het weer groot feest. Mariah zat op de schoot van haar echtgenoot. Ze zag opeens een zeer oud vrouwtje. "Hallo, ken je me nog? Ik ben het Mathilde!"

Mariah dacht eens zeer diep na (na honderd jaar moest ze er weer even aan wennen, haar hersenen gebruiken, iets waar het hele land problemen mee had.) en opeens herkende ze het vrouwtje. "Mathilde!!! Jij bent het!!" Prompt veranderde het oude vrouwtje en het oude mannetje terug in de jonge Mathilde en Robert van honderd jaar geleden…

En dit keer leefden ze wel nog lang en gelukkig!

* * *

Danku voort lezen!!!


End file.
